


All jokes aside, I can’t see anything but your lips

by Sweetchoerrylove (Sunflowerhanamaru)



Series: The moon dorm [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Yves and Jiwoo are in love and Jungeun absolutely isn't jealous, or is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerhanamaru/pseuds/Sweetchoerrylove
Summary: “Please,” Jiwoo says with an eye-roll, dragging her word slightly. Jungeun right eye twitches. No one is allowed to out sass her, especially not soft round-faced Jiwoo. “The kids love to complain about it, you know it. We do nothing scandalous, Jungeunie, just a little kissing.” She says that like she’s some kind of kissing-veteran, not Jungeun’s baby best-friend who was totally novice in all things dating less than two months ago. She halts in her move, strawberry milk suspended between her mouth and the table, squints at Jungeun. “Wait… Are you jealous?”





	All jokes aside, I can’t see anything but your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is a sequel to [Dipped inside my white heart and made it red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342556). You can read the two separately but the first part does give some indications about the context that I didn't re explained here!

“Listen,” Jungeun has been trying to convey her annoyment to Jiwoo several time already with her usual array of tools (Huffing, eyes rolls and other awkward coughings.) but her best friend just seems to be delightfully oblivious about the whole thing. She’s been oblivious to a lot of things lately but as much Jungeun loves to exploit her naiveness enough is enough. She just can’t take it anymore. “I would just really appreciate if you’d stop sucking face with Yves all around the dorm.”

Jiwoo puts her strawberry milk on the table in front of her slowly (Jungeun covers it for her because Jiwoo always forgets to do it and then find weird things in it when she starts sipping it again. Best case had been a flower petal and worse an _entire dead bee_.) and blinks gently at Jungeun. “Where should we do it, then?” She asks like the problem is the place and not _the fucking face sucking_.

“I don’t know, outside?”

“Oh! But we do that outside, too,” She says with a large smile. Bless her pure little soul. “It’s very kind of you to worry but Yves treats me really well. Takes me on date and all that.” She drinks some more milk. Jungeun regrets covering it: one or two very alived bees in her drink would have hurt her a little, at least, and it would have made Jungeun a little too happy.

“It’s not…” It’s not that, wants to say Jungeun, it’s that it annoys me and I don’t know why. She doesn’t say it. “Don’t you think it’s a little weird to kiss in front of the kids?”

“Please,” Jiwoo says with an eye-roll, dragging her word slightly. Jungeun right eye twitches. No one is allowed to out sass her, especially not soft round-faced Jiwoo. “The kids love to complain about it, you know it. We do nothing scandalous, Jungeunie, just a little kissing.” She says that like she’s some kind of kissing-veteran, not Jungeun’s baby best-friend who was totally novice in all things dating less than two months ago. She halts in her move, strawberry milk suspended between her mouth and the table, squints at Jungeun. “Wait… Are you jealous?”

What? “What? No!”

“I’d get it, if you were,” Jiwoo says gently, patting Jungeun’s free hand with her own. “Yves is so pretty. But I have to kindly ask you to back off, please. I love you but I won’t give you my girlfriend.”

“I’m not interested in Yves, oh my god Jiwoo. Please.” Jiwoo hums, eyes half closed in a comically suspicious expression. She doesn’t stop looking at her that way before a whole week has passed.

 

“What’s going on with Jiwoo?” Haseul asks one evening after she catches her doing a tentatively menacing ‘I see you’ move, pointing at her eyes and at Jungeun’s in rapid succession. It’s more of a gag than anything else by now (Jungeun sure hopes so, at least.) but it’s obvious enough to catch the attention of their self-appointed dorm leader. “You’ve been real weird since Yves and her started dating.”

“I’m just not used to that level of PDA, I guess. Nothing dramatic.” She plays with the hot mug of coffee in her hand and Haseul sends her the slightly annoyed look number 6 (The _Why are you drinking coffee before going to bed what if it hurts your throat aren’t you a singer_ one). “Jiwoo thought I was jealous,” She admits finally to her coffee. It’s Haseul who answers instead.

“Maybe it’s because you are?”

Jungeun feels herself twitching. “Of course not unnie. I’m not jealous of Jiwoo, and I’m certainly not jealous of Yves either, ew.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, you know. Maybe you’re jealous of their relationship? It’s okay if you are.”

“But I’m not. Thank you but I’m fine. Jiwoo’s making a fuss about nothing, is all. It’s not the first time she does and certainly not the last either and I would appreciate if you didn’t encouraged it.”

The couch dips next to them when Jinsoul throws herself on it, butt first as always and without a care in the world for Jungeun’s coffee (Or her lap, her feet or anything else actually.). She takes the mug from her death grip and sips it slowly, bats Jungeun’s hand away when she tries to take it back.

“Don’t be so careless about your health,” She says, putting her head on Jungeun’s shoulder. Jungeun feels herself flushing. “Don’t drink coffee that late.”

“You shouldn’t drink it either, then.”

“But I have no problem falling asleep at night.” Jinsoul puts the mug back on the table, far enough to be out of reach of both of them, and Haseul picks it up with a long sigh to take it to the kitchen. “Idiots like me fall asleep easily cause they don’t have problems to think about instead.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Jungeun says, petting Jinsoul’s treasured long brown hair. “You know I don’t like when you call yourself an idiot.”

Jinsoul nuzzles a little in the crook of Jungeun’s neck. “And you know I call myself an idiot just because I like when you say I’m not one.”

“Yeah,” Jungeun kisses her hair. “I know that. Idiot.”

 

It’s a nice sunday afternoon, sunny and bright and free because they’re past the exam season, yet Jungeun can’t seem to relax. She glares at the reason for her annoyance: Yves and Jiwoo aren’t even doing anything weird, just sitting there on the couch close to each other but they do it in such a way and it makes Jungeun wants to behead them both. Yves bends to whispers something in Jiwoo’s ear who giggles quietly, her cheeks slightly pink and who proceeds to take her camera to _take a picture_ , god, as if she doesn’t have enough already, and…

“Mom?” Everyone in the room freeze, Chaewon first. She looks alarmed, wide-eyed in a way that usually announce tears and Yves and Jiwoo (To whose was directed her word between the two of them, Jungeun has no idea.) stand up in unison, concern in their eyes. “I mean…”

“You mean ‘moms’, right?” Olivia says hurriedly, taking her hand. Chaewon still looks panicked but the light touch seems to calm her down a little. “Jives definitely are room three’s weird, overbearing moms.” 

“Jives?” Mumbles Chaewon. Olivia’s eyes light up and she launches in a lengthy explanation of the many values of ship names and their history in the context of fandoms or whatever. It’s a little ridiculous and a lot geeky but it’s also just what Chaewon needed to forget her slip up. Jungeun watches her relax slowly and the tension in the room finally breaks.

Yerim turns to Jungeun and Jinsoul with a large smile. “Are you room two’s moms?”

“Absolutely not,” Yerim’s kicked puppy expression doesn’t make her falter. “Not at all, never.”

“Come on, babe, don’t mess with our daughter like that,” Jinsoul says, putting an arm around Jungeun’s waist. “Grumpy mom isn’t in the mood Yerimie, sorry.”

“Oh, I don’t care,” Yerim lays on both of their lap with a little yelp. “You’re my favorite anyway. You’re the only one who give me sweets before bedtime.” 

“You give her sugar before she sleeps?” Jinsoul shrugs easily, her expression a clear ‘and what if I do?’. “Don’t you care at all about her health? Her teeth? She’s going to stop growing too soon because of you!”

Yerim smiles up at her. “Aw, moms, don’t fight for me. You know I love you both the same.”

“Not your mom,” Jungeun protests weakly, even if she does feel like some kind of weird chicken mother after having scolded the girl about her eating habits a second ago. She hates how fake it sounds.

 

“Never I have ever… Kissed someone!”

It’s the first evening of the summer holidays and the Moon dorm is, as usual, enjoying a little party. It’s early enough that no girl has fallen asleep in a corner of the living room yet, and Jungeun suspects all of them will stay awake longer just on courtesy of the game. She doubts it’s of any interest, really, because Vivi refused the legal girls take beers so they’re all chugging glasses of Chaewon’s favorite pineapple juice instead. Jungeun knows for a fact the only bad effect that will have on their health is how little sleep they’ll get thanks to Haseul’s seven pee breaks during the night (Haseul always knocks herself in something when she tries to move around the dorm with the lights off and she inevitably wakes all the girls up in the process.). She really wishes she was drunk for that because Yeojin’s question provokes a wave of giggles from the youngest girls when Yves and Jiwoo _look at each other_ , god, and take a sip of pineapple juice while looking in each others’ eyes. Ugh.

“Why don’t they make each other drink, too, if they want to be the grossest persons on earth that much?” She mumbles. Jinsoul elbows her in the ribs.

“Don’t give them ideas please.”

Vivi takes a drink as well and it doesn’t really surprises Jungeun because for all she knows Vivi could reveal one day to be forty, married with two kids she left behind in Singapore and she wouldn’t bat an eye. Heejin and Hyunjin do, too, and _ew what_ but also of course they did. Jungeun is pretty sure at this point that they both assisted to each others’ birth, as impossible as it sounds. Jungeun thinks she’s safe by now but Haseul risks a shy glance to Jinsoul and slowly takes a sip.

“Aw, dude,” Jinsoul protests cheerfully, “Way to expose me.” And she drinks as well. Jungeun’s brain blanks out.

What?

“What?” She jumps on her feet and Yerim takes the opportunity to steal her spot on the couch. “What the… Do you mean I, the hottest person in that dorm, is the only one who’s never been kissed?”

“Hey!” Screams Yeojin.

“You fetuses don’t fucking count!” Yeojin opens her mouth to protest. “You don’t! And _you_ asked that fucking question.”

“Don’t react like that,” Haseul says, her cheeks very slightly pink. “It’s not like it’s a tragedy or anything.”

“You’ve got some nerves for someone who asked me to kiss her cause she was afraid no one would ever want to.”

“I was drunk,” Haseul answers very softly. She looks awfully tiny, a sad baby bird, and Jungeun regrets yelling a little.

“It’s okay,” Jinsoul answers gently. “It was nice. Come on, you,” She flails her too long arms to grab Jungeun’s waist and pulls her on her lap. She presses her warm cheek against Jungeun’s shoulder blade and hugs her close. Jungeun feels her own cheeks burning and she stays very straight for a couple of minutes before relaxing in the embrace. Jiwoo sends her a succession of winks (When will that girl stop being so fucking embarrassing?) so she glares in answer, mouths ‘I’ll kill you’ the most discreetly possible. Jiwoo just laughs and hugs Yves closer.  
Vivi has moved from her spot to gently pet a very distressed-looking Haseul’s hair. Jungeun sends a suspicious glance to her pineapple juice.

“Did you spike those drinks?” She asks blindly behind her to Jinsoul’s general direction.

“Only ours,” She answers like it’s not a problem. “Nothing in the babies’ glasses.”

“You’re terrible,” Jinsoul just hums, not bothered one bit. Jungeun turns to watch her face. “You really kissed Haseul?”

“Once. It was nice, like I said. Nothing more.”

“I fucking hope it was nothing more,” Jungeun says even if she’s not very sure why she’s saying it. Or what she should call that feeling bubbling in her chest.

“We could kiss,” Jinsoul says, gentle. “If it’s bothering you that much.” Jungeun hadn’t realized before how close their faces are. Jinsoul’s mouth is awfully _there_ and beautiful, painted in that shade of red Jungeun really really likes on her, and Jinsoul’s nose is almost touching hers’ and it’s just, it’s the most perfect nose she’s ever seen, god, and her eyes are soft but pretty and half closed and she’s moving, close close close closer…

Olivia shrieks and they jerk away from each other.

“That is _not_ pineapple juice!” She says, Haseul’s abandoned glass in her hand. “Who ruined our pineapple juice? Moms, I want pineapple juice!”

“Okay, Olive, I think you better drink some water now.” Yves disappears to the kitchen and reappears with two bottles. “I think all of us better drink water,” She adds with a sharp look in Jungeun’s direction. Jungeun chugs the rest of the spiked juice just to spite her.

 

“Aw man, I loved Taeyeon’s blonde hair.” Yves peers over Jungeun’s shoulder to the screen of her laptop. She takes the seat next to her and puts her mug on the table, pushes a box of pastries to the middle of it. “The boss gave me some leftovers, take your favorites before the babies come home.” Vivi and Jinsoul jump on the box and fight temporarily over the chocolate cake before deciding to split. Haseul decides on a muffin and pass the box to Jungeun, who frowns.

“Nothing with strawberries?”

“I saved it for Jiwoo,” Yves answers with a blissful smile. Jungeun does a fake gagging sound and takes a raspberry pie instead. “So, is there a reason you’re looking up blonde idols?”

“Yeah, you know that song you recommended me for? The soloist who needed back vocals?” Yves nods. “They want me to appear in the musical video as well but only if I bleach my hair.”

“Oh, Jungeun, congratulations!” Haseul takes Jungeun’s hand with her (slightly sticky.) free one. “Are you going to do it?” Jungeun shrugs.

“Probably, I can’t really say no to the extra cash. I’m just not that sure about the hair.”

“I can’t bleach it for you,” Suggests Vivi, twirling a strand of her own pink hair between two fingers. Jungeun hums softly. She’s not that eager to tell her friends how insecure the idea of bleaching her hair makes her feel, even if she knows they would understand. She just likes her confident image a little too much.

“I think you’ll look hot,” Jinsoul says suddenly, lifting her head from the chocolate cake.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“I’ll think about it, then, thank you.”

 

“Jinsoul!” Yerim screams when the entry door opens. Jungeun doesn’t even look up, too used to the girl’s random shouts.

“It’s unnie for you,” She says in Yerim’s general direction.

“Now’s not the time, unnie! Look at that!”

Jungeun does look at that because as much as Yerim gets excited over nothing (Exceptionally good or exceptionally bad weather, a really cute puppy video, Yeojin’s new dress, unexpected pastries.) it’s still rare to hear her drop honorifics. So she looks up, she does, and what she sees is overexcited Yerim hanging on Jinsoul’ arms. On _newly blond Jinsoul_ ’s arm. Her jaw drops.

“What do you think?” Jinsoul asks, one hand raking through long blond locks. Yerim babbles something that sounds like _so cool unnie can I bleach my hair can i dye it red can I dye it PURPLE please can I_ and Jungeun just stares for one or two beats, Jinsoul’s expression growing more and more insecure with each passing moment.

“It looks so hot,” She blurts finally because apparently her brain-to-mouth filter isn’t the very best. She blushes. “God sorry it’s just… It looks so good. You’re really beautiful.”

“I’m glad,” Jinsoul answers. “I can’t wait for you to do it too. You will look even better, since you’re, you know. The hottest person in the dorm.”

In the backgroung Haseul is telling Chaewon and Yeojin they can’t dye their hair because they’re too young and if they smell bleach their brains will shrivel up and die and they will become dumb and Chaewon says _It won’t make a big change on Yeojin_ and Yeojin says _One day I’ll be taller than you and I’ll beat you up_ and Yerim says _You won’t because Olivia will be even taller and she’ll beat_ you _up_ and Jungeun stares and stares and stares but there’s nothing to say because Jinsoul just bleached her precious, precious hair just to cheer her up and nothing she can say can express what she feels right now.

 

Jungeun is in the kitchen moaning over her homeworks when Jinsoul comes home from her dance tutoring. Haseul pokes her head out of her room and calls her softly.

“Your father called today,” She says, “He left no message but I have his number here.”

Jinsoul’s expression turns to stone, closed off in a way Jungeun doesn’t remember seeing her ever before. “Must be a mistake, because I don’t have any father.” Haseul hesitates but nods, concern in her eyes, and watches Jinsoul going straight to her room and closing the door behind her. Jungeun and her exchange a worried look.

“I now it really was his father,” Haseul says softly. “Because he sends her money for the rent every month and she always sends it back.”

Jungeun hesitates. “Should I do something?”

Haseul shrugs. “You can try.”

The curtains are drawn in their room, giving it an eerily blue atmosphere. Jinsoul is sitting on her bed cross-legged, playing distractedly with her hair. Jungeun grabs the brush on the drawer and sits next to her, taking a strand of hair in her hand. She brushes, gently, until Jinsoul’s hair is all silky and knot-free.

“Do you have an hair tie?” She asks as she starts braiding it. Jinsoul lifts her right wrist in Jungeun’s direction and let’s her take the black hair tie she always keep there.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” She says, so softly Jungeun wonders for a moment if she dreamed it.

She finishes the braid, fasten the hair band around its end. “I’m not here to make you talk,” She says just as softly. Jinsoul leans on her shoulder and looks up at her, eyes soft and sad and trusting. “Hey, remember when we almost kissed?” She asks stupidly. Jinsoul doesn’t move. “Do you think we could now?”

Jinsoul sits up and looks her in the eyes, intense and searching. She leans slowly and Jungeun closes her eyes because she’s seen Jinsoul up close too many not to know she would lose her cool if she didn’t. Jinsoul’s mouth grazes her cheek then, barely there, and Jungeun’s heart threatens to stop beating.

“You’re so kind Jungeun. You don’t have to do that to make me feel better.” That’s not why I did it, Jungeun wants to answer, but saying it would lead to another question, like ‘why did you do it then’ and Jungeun is afraid she has no answer. “Do you think you could hug me?”

So Jungeun lays there, her arms around Jinsoul’s half asleep form, her neck wet with Jinsoul’s discreet tears and she wonders why the fuck she feels so disappointed about that damn half kiss.

 

“She’s really good, isn’t she?” The question comes as a shock: Jungeun was so engrossed in Jinsoul’s amazing performance on stage that she didn’t noticed the man next to her or anyone else, really. The man is too old for the usual crowd Jinsoul’s dance club usually attracts and Jungeun feels suddenly suspicious until she remembers Hyunjin talking about professionals coming to see the show today. Does that guy looks like someone from an artistic company? Jungeun guesses he could, if that company is the rich, uptight kind. Jungeun shifts to an open, gracious expression immediately.

“She’s the best. All she does is dance,” In her classes and the dorm and the streets and Jungeun’s heart. “She was born to dance.”

“I know,” The man answers. “I’ve spent so much time and energy trying to stop her and I was wrong to do so.”

Dark, cold realization crashes in Jungeun like a wave. “You’re her father,” She accuses. “Please leave this room. She doesn’t want to see you.”

“It’s okay, I’m taking care of that.” It seems that at some point Jinsoul’s performance finished and she’s here now, looking far too gorgeous for someone who’s exhausted and covered in sweat. She sends a look at her father and walk to the private room, stopping in her way to receive the congratulations of some of her students and to take a water bottle. Hyunjin steps on the stage then, some upbeat but sweet music playing for her to dance on, but Jungeun can’t focus at all. She claps with everyone when the dance finishes but leaves immediately after, eager to cool off her head by going outside. Jinsoul joins her ten minutes after and sits on the ground next to her. There’s a towel wrapped around her neck and her ponytail is stuck under it. She’s still sweaty and wearing her performance clothes, short blue short and matching crop top. Jungeun wants to touch her calves, to test if her skin is as soft as it looks.

“I’m sorry for talking like that, I know you can fight your own battles. It was inappropriate of me to react that way.”

Jinsoul nudges Jungeun with her elbow, gently. “I can fight my own battle but it doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be by my side when I do. We’re a team, Jungeun. We fight together, don’t we?” She offers her hand, palm up, and Jungeun takes it.

“We do,” Jungeun confirms, and she lets her head falls on Jinsoul’s shoulder, just for now. “Us and the girls, we are fighters.” And she knows it’s true. It’s true because of Yeojin’s anger and it’s true because of Haseul softly admitting she’s afraid no one will love her when she’s a little too drunk, because of the secrets Vivi will never talk about and the way Heejin and Hyunjin cling to each other for comfort and for strength. It’s true because of Yerim’s desperate need for skinship, to the point of tears sometimes, and because of Yves taking two jobs if it means the girls can eat more meat, because of the way scared, tiny Olivia holds terrified Chaewon’s hand and how gently Jiwoo plays the oblivious girl to make everyone smile. Jinsoul is a fighter and she fought for her right to be who she wanted to be, to do what she was born to do, and Jungeun wants to fight for her until the end of times.

“I’d rather we were lovers, though,” Jungeun has to lift her head at that, has to look at Jinsoul to be sure she’s hearing well, that it’s not some of those awfully _Jinsoul_ twisted way of talking.

“Us two?” She asks, tentative. “Only us two, right?” Jinsoul is close and here and beautiful and she looks so so vulnerable, more than she looks on stage and more than she looked facing her father.

“Ask me to kiss you again,” She leans in, slow, licks her lips.

“Can you kiss me, please?”

Jinsoul cups Jungeun’s cheek and her skin is warm, her fingers calloused because of all those street dance moves. She closes her eyes, leans again and this time there’s no Olivia nor lingering feelings to stop them. Jungeun grips her shoulder and they kiss until she feels like a girl again, like a young, foolish girl in love, like she doesn’t have to fight so much anymore.

“Lovers?” Asks Jinsoul when they separate.

“Lovers,” Confirms Jungeun, tightening her grip on Jinsoul’s hand. She closes her eyes, kisses Jinsoul again. She can fight and she can love, now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked that little story! As always don't hesitate to leave a comment here or to come talk to me on my blog!


End file.
